Changing Time
by Bellibies
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger, brightest witch of her age, is thrown back in time after she died in the battle of Hogwarts. Time will be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"This is it", she thought bitterly to herself.

Hermione Jean Granger, brightest witch of her age, stood in a darc corner in the Great Hall, tried to bring her exhausted body to strength again. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to fight, her eyes searched frantically for a sign that they could win this battle, but to her distress, she found none. The Order was fighting everywhere along with wizards and witches who belived in Harry Potter, Hermione could see Remus Lupin fighting Lucius Malfoy, but her body froze in shock as her eyes met the sight of Ginny Weasley duelling Bellatrix Lestrange.

Panic overcame her and the brunette shot out of her hiding place, her eyes were still focused on the young witch, but the situation got even worse. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottem appeared out of nowhere, curses shot out of their wands as they joined the battle.

Curses of green light shot through the Great Hall, screams filled the once proud hall, which had always been a place of peace to her, the horrible smell of blood clouded the air. Her mouth shot open and a silent scream escaped it as she managed to throw her body to the floor, the curse missed her just a few inches and hit Neville instead. Using her battle skills, she rolled around, aiming her wand at the Death Eater. "Petrificus Totalus!" The hex hit Dolohov in the stomach, his body fell to the floor.

A horrible scream echoed through the hall, bones cracked and Luna Lovegood sank to the ground, blood all around her lifeless body. Hermione watched in shock as Neville ran torwards the blackhaired woman, he screamed in agony as he threw himself at the insane witch. It all happened too fast: the killing curse hit him right in the stomach while Ginny Weasley screamed heartbreaking.

Suddenly Hermione jumped to her feets, images of Luna and Neville killed by the hands of Bellatrix flashed through her mind. Neville and Luna, the sweetest persons in the whole wizarding world, her friends, dead. Curses shot out of her wand, taking down several enemy, as she eventually ran torwards Ginny Weasley who was still fighting against the insane witch, but to her horror Hermione could see that the redhead wouldn't last long.

"If this isn't my favourite Mudblood", laughed Bellatrix as Hermione threw a hex at her, just to see the Death Eater put her curse down easily, never would she be willing to lose Ginny too.

"Came to rescue the little bloodtraitor?", she teased. It was obvious that neither her nor Ginny stood a chance against the witch. Ginny was breathing heavily, her injuris were serious, she was clenching her left arm which was bleeding dangerously. Her skin was pale and Hermione knew from the fanatic look on her face that the only reason that the readhead was still on her feets was her unbreakable willpower.

"Hermione, watch out!" Ginny cried out as Bellatrix began to throw curses at her. It seemed like time slowed down, the youngest Weasley was pushed to the ground by the brunette who was now throwing herself hexes at the Death Eater. Every move she made hurt, her body was bleeding to an extent that Hermione knew that she would die by bloodloss soon if she wouldn't get help. Her left ankle was broken, scares covered all of her skin and her clothes were ripped and sucked with her own blood and her vision was blurry because of a deep cut on her forhead.

Where was Harry? She needed to find him, she had to save him, no matter the risk, but first she had to make sure that Ginny would make it out of the fight alive, Harry could never bear the loss of the youngest Weasley and neither could she.

"Crucio!" The Unforgivable hit her right in the stomach, her body fell to the ground and the young witch could taste her own blood on her lips. She screamed out in agony, digging her nails into her bleeding skin, she felt like she was burning, all she heart was Bellatrix' cruel laugh.

This was the end, she knew it. The pain was too much to bear for Hermione, her senses were gone, all she praied for was for death to come and end her pain. What was there worth living for anyway? Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Parvati and countless of other people who were dear to her were gone. Dead. Her parents... Tears were streaming down her face as the pain grew unbearable, finally darkness came to surround her. Her last thoughts were about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, she praied to all gods she knew that he would win, that her bestfriend would get the chance to be happy, he had suffered so much to fullfill the prophecy and she knew noone who deserved a loving, caring and happy life as much as him.

A blue light surrounded her lifeless body as she slowly disappeared, vanished away.

_So when all that you ever believe comes apart at the seams,_

_When all of the bridges you build are washed away in the stream..._

_Whatever comes, it's not the end, we gotta fight and make a stand._

"Evans! Evans, wait, I'm so sorry!" The seventh years watched in amusement as a fuming Lily Evans stormed out of the school, followed by a shouting James who shouted his apologies to the young witch who herself looked like she would Avada the Potter the next second she would get her wand on him.

"So, bet that he told her again how madly in love he's with her", smirked a young blackhaired man, the amusement was clearly written all over his handsome face, while he watched his best mate and the redhead.

"Maybe, but looking at Evans reaction, poor James had no chance." Remus Lupin chuckeld. The group of two laughed and continued their way to the acreage of Hogwarts.

A few girls approached the infamous Marauders, they began eventually to giggle as the young Black flashed them a dazzling smile, next to Sirius Remus rolled his eyes dramatically at their behaviour. Sirius Black was known as the ladysman, he got looks to kill for and a flirty attitude, every girl wanted to be with him.

They finally reached the field next to the Forbidden Forest and eventually a grinning James Potter joined his friends.

"There you are! I already began to think you would miss the lesson", said a happy looking James. Remus raised a brow at his friend, one second he was looking miserable, shouting apologies after Evans, the next he ran to them grinning like an idiot.

"I assume that things with Evans went quiet well this time?", the werewolf questioned.

"Yes! Guess what, mate? SHE DIDN'T HIT ME!" Sirius burst out in laughter, he desperate tried to hold back the tears as his best mate cried out in joy. It was always the same since their second year when Lily was chosen as the love of James' life. At least one time the week the school would get to see James who admitted his undying love for the stubborn redhead, the next second James would wince in pain, because Lily hit him with one of her dusty, thick books, it was probably the most entertaining scenes Sirius had watched his whole life.

"I guess Evans will fall for you soon then, mate", Sirius laughed.

Before they got the chance to discuss James and Lilys relationship any further, their teacher for Caring for Magical Creatures appeared and the class fell silent.

"I have a surprise for you today, class", the professor told them in a cryptical voice, "we'll go into the Forbidden Forrest, there you'll get the unique chance to look at it in its natural environment. Now, follow me, but be careful, the forest can be dangerous..."

But before the professor had the chance to give his students further instructions, a heartbreaking cry escaped a blonde girl. Her skin was white as a ghost and she pointed her finger in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, her face was shocked as she stood there frozen. Her scream caused everyone to look torwards the thick, wooden trees, even Sirius and James who, until now, were busy planning their next prank for Potions with the Slytherins and had pait no attention to their professor.

"What the hell", James whispered, unable to move, "you two see that too, right?"

Sirius was frozen to the spot. He couldn't shake the odd feeling that, whatever was standing there beneath the old trees in the darkness would mean trouble. Something would happen and he was quiet sure that things wouldn't change for good.

Slowly the figure began to move out of the shadows, it revealed a body, half horse, half man. The centaur fixed his gaze on the students, his muscles tensed as he stepped proud and strong out of the forest.

"Professor", his deep voice filled the air, his darc eyes looked stern.

"Firenze", Professor Hammington answered, his voice low. This wasn't good, the old man thought to himself, the centaurs of Hogwarts never left the forest until something drastic would affect all beings and they needed to share their wisdom to save all that could be affected.

"It happened, Hammington, the stars are in a row. This is where I'll leave her. She's not save now, her injuris are serious. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times. You need to hurry, she's nearly dead by now." He bowed his upper part of his body, students screamed in horror, James gasped, his eyes wide with shock. A small, lifeless body could be seen and Sirius tried desperate to fight the urge to throw up.

Her brown curls fell over her face, every part of her skin seemed to be covered with wounds, blood and other serious injuries. Her left ankle was broken and her torso showed a deep cut. Her clothes were ripped and sucked with blood, there was no chance for him that she could still be alive. Beside him James and Remus gasped in horror. Not one of the three could imagine what had happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suffering**

It was night, the Hospital Wing was empty except one bed. The curtain was closed and hid the person in the comfortable bed, protecting her from the cold air.

A groan escaped her mouth as her eyelids opened for a second, she tried to sit, but as soon as she lifted her body from the warm mattress, a hiss of pain escaped her mouth and she fell back onto the bed. Thanks to her former attempt, the pain she'd felt just a little before was now growing to an extent that the brunette wasn't able to hold back tears.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, she frowned and held her breath: Why was she alive? Memories of the battle crept into her mind, the pain she had felt as the Unforgivable hit her, the taste of her own blood on her lips and finally the cold, numb feeling that had overcome her body as the all surrounding darkness finally reached her. Cold sweat ran over her body, she bit her lower lip to fight the numb feeling that overcame her body, pretty sure that she propably should be dead by now.

Her eyes were empty and she stared at her hands, nothing was left in them. "Where am I?" her whispered voice broke and she stopped fighting the overwhelming tears. Honestly, she'd never been so frightend before, now, all she felt was helplessness.

Light sounds of footsteps were heard and the young witch eventually focused, but her blood ran cold as the sounds grew louder, making her frown. Instinctively, she reached for her wand, just to notice that she was no longer wearing her ripped jeans and sweatshirt instead the only piece of cloth was her underwear. Oh, this whole damned situation couldn't get any worse, she thought sarcastically.

A dim light appeared out of the darkness, Hermione's eyes widened, shock overcame her as she wasn't able to take her eyes off a younger Madam Pomfrey.

"Finally, you're awake, darling," her face lighted up and the older woman ran torwards the brunette witch who looked at her like she was a ghost or as if someone had played some kind of sick joke on her. "No, that's impossible", the thought shot through her mind, sending shivers down her back.

Hermione clearly remembered that the Hospital Wing was burnt down during the war. Horror replaced the numb feeling and her skin went pale, another thought crossed her mind: Was she losing her sanity? But before she could think any further, her thoughts were interrupted and this time she couldn't fight the urge to throw up, not even noticing the blank espression on the older witch's face as she hurried to help her.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, darling. You know, he came around to check on you a few times, he told me to get him immediatley when you're awake." A worried look was on her face, Madam Pomfrey eyed the young witch in front of her suspiciously and she was sure that if her skin went any paler, that she could easily pass as one of the ghosts in Hogwarts.

"May I ask you a question, Madam?", she asked politly, desperate to get the words out of her mouth before she would change her mind.

"Anything", the healer nodded her head and waited for Hermione to continue.

"What date is it?"

* * *

"You think she's still alive? Her injuries seemed pretty bad yesterday." James' voice was low and he stared at his empty plate in front of him. It seemed like everyone in Hogwarts was talking about the mysterious witch who had been appeared out of the Forbidden Forest, carried by the centaur, looking rather dead than alive. Rumors began to spred through the school eventually; no onehad ever seen her before in Hogwarts and no one knew why she'd been in the forest. The teachers themselves remained silent.

"Don't know, mate. McGonagall looked as if she would hex me the next second as I tried to get some information out of her," Sirius replied bitterly, his deep eyes darkened. Peter winced and nodded his head eagerly.

"Guess, we'll just have to wait," Remus muttered and loaded his plate with chicken and potatoes.

Sirius didn't know why, but he was worried over her, he had already played with the idea to sneak out of the common room with James' invisible cloack and into the Hospital Wing. Last night he hadn't slept at all, whenever he'd closed his eyes, her tortured, injured, bleeding body filled his mind.

"Potter, Black, Lupin," belled the strict voice of Minerva McGonagall, the professor rushed towards the three boys, her face showed no emotion. All Gryffindors fell silent, the whole table watched the Head of their House approach the three boys and tried to figure out what had happened.

"Will you three follow me to my office, please? Professor Dumbeldore is waiting." She gave the three young men in front of her a stern look, her lips were pressed together and formed a thin line, it was obvious that they would spend the rest of their year cleaning the corridors with Filch if only one wrong word would drop out of their mouth.

The three boys walked behind their professor, none of them spoke. Remus bit his lower lip, desperate to figure out what had happend this time, James and Sirius walked beside him, none of them making a sound. Yes, they usually would joke around since those two were never known as the quiet type, even in front of their professors, but they couldn't shake the feeling that the situation was more serious than usual.

The old, wooden door flew open and Albus Dumbledore turned around, his wise, knowing eyes were focused on the three boys and their professor.

"I see, you found them quickly, Minerva", he said in a calm voice. Leaving his place at the window, he took a seat behind McGonagall's desk, "Please, feel free to take a seat."

Dumbledore sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a second._ Why?_ Why wasn't he the slightest bit surprised that those three in front of him would somehow manage to get involved with this whole confusing situation? The old headmaster looked at his three students, observed their faces, tried to connect the pieces which he wasn't able to figure out yet. Those three boys seemed to attrect trouble in an extent that one should worry.

"I assume you're confused why I sent Professor McGonagall to bring you here", Dumbledore began slowly, it was obvious that he chose his words carefully, "and I also belive that you are aware of what had happened yesterday..."

"How is she doing? She's still alive, right?", James interrupted the professor. Finally, he would get answers. His face showed how worried he actually was, he clenched his fists, looking nervous at the wise man. Next to him, Sirius body stiffed, his face went emotionless, James knew for a fact that his best mate was desperate to hear about the girl's condition.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Potter. She woke up yesterday night, her injuries are still pretty bad, but Madam Pomfrey said that Mrs. Granger will be fine until Friday. Honestly, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you. Mrs. Granger told me her story, the story how she got here and it must be said, that there are mysteries within it. We talked long, long enough for me to make a few decisions, because she has nowhere she could go she'll be one of the students of Hogwarts. The reason I called for you is that I want you to show her around the school, to look out for her and be there for her until she's comfortable in this school."

"Of course, Sir. We'll go to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible."

"I hoped you would say so, Mr. Black, you three are official excused from all your classes today." He smirked as he saw their faces drop in disbelief. James turned his face torwards his Head of House, he still couldn't belief what he heard "He's not joking, right?"

"No, Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be better to allow you three to skip all your classes, but only for today," replied Minerva McGonagall, her face serious.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone bright and the grounds of the school looked stunning.

She remembered how they used to walk around the grounds or just simply enjoyed each others company. She thought back to all the times theywalked around the grounds, laughing and joking, chatting, or just in silence.

Harry, Ron...

How was she supposed to move on? Nearly everyone she loved or held dear to her heart propably died in the battle, their tortured, lifeless bodies were a constant part of her nightmare and she... she was stuck in the past, was grieving over her loss. Never in her entire life did she feel so completely out of place. She always had something to fight for, but not anymore. Hermione didn't even try to hold back her tears.

"Hello there!"

A happy voice screamed from the entrance of the Hospital Wing and within the next second she saw herself facing three of the infamous Marauders. Her mouth stood slightly open, her eyes were glued to the boy in the middle. His black hair was a mess, he was tall and the first moment she looked him, she saw him, her former bestfriend. The bruenette blinked a few times, she had to remind herself that this boy in front of her was not Harry. Instead of the green eyes she used to know, brown ones, that were full of life and mischief shone bright behind his glasses.

Sirius' stomach flipped, his mind was empty and he stood there in shock. He had assumed that she would be young, propably his age, her body looked weak, covered with bandages everywhere under her clothers. Her brown curls flew down her back in midlength, she had deep eyes and tanned skin. He couldn't tell why but the young Black heir wasn't able to focus on something else in the room.

Once James told him that the first moment he'd met Lily, it was like no one else mattered and that the moment he saw her he knew, that she would be special.

"Guess the world stopped turning, Padfoot?", His brother in everything than blood teased while he, the infamous Sirius Black stood there staring at her, Potter grinned stupidly at the dumbstruck young man.

Remus, being the polite and always rational one, went a few steps forward so that he stood right in front of her, his eyes shining with pity as they met hers, his right hand extended. "My name is Remus, those two without the manners to introduce themselves are James Potter and Sirius Black. Professor Dumbledore told us that you could use some company for a while."

"Why did he send you?" She hadn't thought before the words slipped out of her mouth. The last thing she wanted was that those three would be around. It would make the situation just more hard to deal with than it already was. She lost them once, she was sure that she couldn't bear to be reminded of them, she had been thrown back in time, wasn't that fact already enough?

They felt taken aback by her harsh tone, she could tell that by only looking at their faces. She wanted to fix it, but before she could open her mouth, she was cut off by Sirius' husky voice.

Her heart clenched. He looked handsome, everything on him seemed to be perfect. Suddenly her heart began to beat faster as she let her eyes shamelessly wander over him. His innoncent, careless, loyal, happy attitude stunned her. Everytime he looked at Remus and James she could see the love for them in his eyes, now she could tell how badly James death must have really hurt him, why he went after Peter, why he broke out of Azkaban to take the rat down. There was something about him, Hermione just didn't know what, that made her want to be close to him.

"Did you even hear only one word I said? Belive me, if you want to see more, I understand, but I know some better places to be alone, love", he said casually, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Yes, but there would propably no space for me because of you and your big ego", she snapped at him, hoping they hadn't noticed the blush on her face, which was caused by his words.

"Good one", James laughed, patting Sirius' back.

"You haven't told us your name", a grinning Lupin stated, but the next moment his grin faded and worry replaced it.

She was frozen to the spot. Her deep eyes became empty as if she would drift away into another world, her body was stiff the next instant.

"What did we do?", James muttered. Her sudden action confused him, worried him to no extent. Next to him Remus looked equally taken aback.

Sirius' eyes observed her. What happened to her that one simple question about her name could cause such a terrified looked on her? The urge to do something overcame him, he couldn't stand there and watch her drift away in her own agony, for some reason it hurt him to see her like that.

"Please," slowly, he began to move torwards her, his voice a soft whisper, his grey eyes never leaving the small figure in front of him. He continued to whisper soft, calming words, desperate to reassure her. It seemed like she was lost, she didn't even notice him. Careful so that he wouldn't scare her, he lifted his strong arms, and pulled her into a calming hug.

"I- I'm sorry, Harry", they heard her whisper, before she faded.

* * *

"I don't know, mate. Don't worry, maybe he's her brother or something like that", James said, grinning like an idiot at his bestfriend.

"What, James?" Sirius hissed annoyed. If looks could kill, James Potter would be dying the moment he met Sirius gaze, every other human being would run for dear life by the looks Sirius threw at the young Potter heir, but James sat in the cushy armchair in front of the fire that burnt in the Gryffindor Commonroon, amused and grinning like a little child.

"Nothing you don't know, Patfood. By the way, have you seen Peter? It's late but I know for a fact that he isn't in his bed. Normaly at this late time of the night he's already sleeping, taking my precious beauty sleep away with his loud snoring."

* * *

She was fast asleep, her body was exhausted and she felt like she'd been fighting in the war again. It was hard for her to see them again, but at least she came to a decision. Death would come and haunt them down and she wasn't willing to let them die again. She vowed to herself that she would save them no matter what, they would be alive. Harry would get a proper childhood with a loving family, Ron wouldn't go half mad about the loss of his beloved brother, and they would be happy.

Her eyes shot open but she didn't dare move a finger, just lying motionless, waken by the low noise that echoed in her ears.

Every muscle tensed, her right hand grapped her wand like a drowning man would catch at a life belt.

"Expelliamus!" She screamend out, her body rolling to the side, aiming her wand intuitional in the direction of the noises. A squeak was heard, followed by a bang and her eyes met the sight of the loathsome rat she knew just too well.

"Pettigrew, I was wondering when you would pay me a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The sun was just about to rise as her brown eyes closed from exhaustion. Moving her body to the other side of the bed, she let out a frustrated grown. Pain, which she recognized just too well, was overwhelming her still mangled body again, daring her not to move her body any further. Her whole body felt limp, recurring thoughts running through her mind.

_"Pettigrew, I was wondering when you would pay me a visit."_

_She could sense his presence, knowing that she was no longer alone, her wand raised on instinct, aiming at the dark corner of the room._

_A low squeak was heard, before the shadows began to move, sending shivers down her spine._

_"How did you know?" The voice that was constantly haunting her every nightmare shot through the dark. Again, the shadows on the wall began to move, this time revealing the figure of Peter Pettigrew who slowly made his way out of the corner, his eyes never leaving hers._

_"Just an instinct", the brunette hissed, her voice low and cold. It took all her willpower to fight the disgusting, aggravating feeling that overcame her body as her eyes scanned the plump boy with watery eyes who would be the cause of so much agony and death in the future she knew._

_Tears began to fall as she desperately tried to hold herself together. Suddenly memories began to flood her mind, a flow of pictures which hit Hermione with such an intensity that nearly crashed her on the inside._

_She saw Harry sitting alone in the common room at midnight, the hurt and loss he'd felt was clearly written on his face, his green eyes had been glued to an old photograph in his hands. On the picture stood several people, but he'd only gazed at one side of it - the left side, where Lilly and James Potter smiled happily into the camera, a carefree looking Sirius beside them, all of them full of life and joy._

_"They trusted him, you know?" Harry's voice echoed in her mind, the pain which had filled his words reached out to her, washing over Hermione like a cold wave, stopping her breath for just a second. Yes, so many people had trusted Pettigrew, in the end they had to pay the price._

_Just in time, she saw Peter's mouth open, concentration shone in his eyes, as his wand aimed at her as he tried to use her distraction against her. Using her battle skills her mind snapped immediately into action._

_"Immobilus!"_

_The hex hit Pettigrew just in time, causing his body to freeze._

_A low groan escaped her lips, her body ached in pain but she ignored it, using once again the effects that were the consequences of fighting against Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War and being constantly on the run, being seriously injured several times._

_"I swear, if I you ever point your wand at me again, Pettigrew, I'll use an Unvorgivable on you without batting an eye." Standing in front of him she could see the panic flicker in his eyes, caused by the cruel intensity her words held. His eyes searched desperately for a way out. She could see them flicker from one corner to another, but realization came soon to his mind; totally aware of the fact that there was no escape, a low scream was heard from the plump boy who's eyes turned once again to the brunette witch._

_Her cold gaze was focused on his left arm, the arm that would soon be the indication that the apparently innocent Peter Pettigrew would betray his friends and become one of the Dark Lord's followers. If she wouldn't be able to stop him, there was no way for her to prevent history from repeating itself. Harry would still have both his parents, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Sirius - they all could be still alive. Right that moment, Hermione swore herself that she would do everything to save all this people, even if it meant her own death._

_"Listen and listen carefully, Pettigrew", her low voice was threatening, "if..."_

_Low footsteps echoed through the Hospital Wing, a little ball of dim light appeared and her eyes managed to catch sight of Madame Pomfrey's small silhouette in the dark._

* * *

He'd never had a thing for potions. So instead of James, who currently was busy glaring daggers into Avery's back for being paired up with his dearest Lily, Sirius found himself next to the greasy haired, young Severus Snape.

"Black, stop being your normal useless self and cut this ingredients", mocked the Slytherin, hate and disgust clearly visible on his face.

A low growl escaped his mouth. What did he ever do to anyone for Merlin's sake, that he deserved this? He gritted his teeth to hold back some rude responses, recurrently thinking about the things he had to do last time, as he got himself detention in potion for blowing up some of the snake's cauldron, spilling the intimidating half-brewed liquid about the student who's skin had swollen eventually, turning into an ugly shade of green, letting blains appear all over it, hair burning. The effects were impressive, but he got himself one full month detention. One month of cleaning the owlery every day. The penetrant smell of dung had stuck with him for weeks!

One last glare was sent at the Slytherin, slowly he began to carelessly cut the ingredients in front of him. Suddenly the door to the dungeon was pushed open, the loud sound caused everyone in the dark room to pause, all eyes were fixed on the petite girl. They were watching her every move warily while whispers were soon erupted among the students as they recognized who she was.

Hermione was sure that she'd never felt this awkward before, walking into a classroom that was full with people she'd known to be dead, after being thrown back into the past twenty years before she had been even born.

"Oh, Mrs. Granger, I just started to worry that you may have gotten lost. Come in and take a seat next to... yes, I believe you and Mr. Diggory would get along pretty well. He's one of my best students actually, his father's a dear friend of mine."

While Slughorn was giving his little speech, the brunette turned her head towards the whispers. Immediately her eyes landed on several people who she instantly recognized. There, in the front of the class was a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair and the brightest eyes Hermione had ever seen, a breathtaking green colour shimmered in them - Lily Evans.

Behind Lily she could see an almost exact copy of Harry staring back at her, mischief and joy in his eyes. His hair messy and a warm smile on his face, now and than she watched his eyes flicker to the redhead in front of the class, admiration and love clearly visible whenever he looked at her - James Potter. For a moment the brunette felt tears begin to well up, but she forced them down a second later. It hurt her looking at her best friends father, the man who reminded her so much of 'her Harry'. Not daring to look at him a second time, she turned her gaze to the other students.

A younger, much more carefree looking Remus John Lupin sat in the back of the classroom, his amber eyes never leaving her and she could practically see his brain trying to connect all the things he knew about her, trying to figure out if he could trust her.

Hermione held her breath for a second as her eyes landed on Peter Pettigrew who was sitting next to her. His watery eyes currently boring into her brown ones. The memories of last night flooded her mind and she needed to clench her fists to fight the once more upcoming feeling of hate and disgust.

Her eyes grew wide as they found the last, and most unlikely pair in the room: Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Her heart stopped for a second as she saw him, his dark eyes, the muscular, lean posture and the infamous Black smile; now she could understand why he was announced as Gryffindor's heartthrob, but as quick as this thought had appeared in her mind, she banned it from it and turned to walk towards Amos Diggory - who exactly looked like his son. Oh, this was all so great, she thought bitterly.

"Great, now that this is all settled, I believe we could carry on with the lesson", Slughorn's enthusiastic voice raised, his eyes still on his new student "If you have any questions, Mrs. Granger, I am fully convinced that Mr. Diggory would be very pleased to assist you."

"Of course, sir", they young man next to her answered in a polite, deep voice, sending her a reassuring smile. This smile caused a low, unheard growl from the other side of the classroom, but no one except Severus Snape, James Potter and Remus Lupin took notice.

The end of the lesson arrived quickly, everyone who was not sorted into Slytherin sighed in ease.

Slowly packing her books, she didn't notice Lily approach her until her kind voice spoke up, still being haunted by nightmares, memories and other recurring thoughts. Hermione jumped, her wand instinctively shot up, pointed at the young woman in front of her, ready to throw a hex to defend herself from any harm. Her breathing was heavy.

Lily's eyes widened in shock and a frown appeared on her beautiful face.

Suddenly realizing what she had just done, she grabbed her bag and ran towards the stairs, leaving Lily alone in the dark classroom. The lump in her throat grew heavier by the second, her eyes fixed on the ground as she headed outside the school and for the lake.

What had she done?

Her mind was empty except for one thought that was echoing in her mind - she had been so close to hexing Harry's mother. Her feet moved without her noticing it, her mind wrapped around this one thought. What would have happed if she would have given in to her inner instincts that moment? The thought sent shivers down her spine, the shocked green eyes she knew just too well hunting her down.

* * *

"My Lord, I have news", the high voice squeaked, the plump figure kneeling in the shadows, eyes glued to the dirty floor, fear radiating from every fibre of his being.

Darkness engulfed the shabby room, a single fire was the only source of light.

"Go ahead, wormtail, it must be something highly important, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Yes, my lord..."

**I feel the need to apologize for this one, I'm not really proud of it and it's also a little short :/**

**I promise that the next chapter will be online soon, also it will be longer and hopefully much better!**

**Also, there will be the first real meeting of Lily, Hermione and the marauders - please read and review.**

**Bellibies**


End file.
